


Omega, Omega

by sarasaurusrex



Series: Supernatural ABO Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom/Dom Sam, Bottoming from the Top, Dildos, Edgeplay, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Japanese Rope Bondage, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester/Omega Sam Winchester, Omega/Omega, Prostate Milking, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Smut, Sub Dean Winchester/Dom Sam Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Top/Sub Dean, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasaurusrex/pseuds/sarasaurusrex
Summary: Who knows an Omega's needs better than another Omega? And who knows Dean better than his brother?Written for tumblr's ABO Bingo.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Supernatural ABO Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1334497
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147





	Omega, Omega

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on the Bingo train! I want to finish my ABO Bingo card sometime this year (which sounds great until you realize it'S DECEMBER) so here we go!!! I'm not going to do another Menagerie because the tags got a little out of hand on the last one XD This time I think I'll just post each square individually and make it a series.
> 
> My prompt was Omega/Omega. Since I was already playing with a nontraditional relationship I just decided to go all out and make it a Dominant Bottom/Submissive Top relationship as well. Plus, you know, incest. So join me in ringing in the new year with some soul damning smut!!! #Soulessfor2020
> 
> Beta-ed by the wonderful [TapBluesNLindyhopDancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TapBluesNLindyhopDancer)!

There was a very special place in Dean's heart for this kind of torment. Or maybe it was a pit in his soul; a black hole that just needed to eat. To consume. He knew that if he were an Alpha it would still be there. Like an itch he needed scratched. And no one knew how to scratch that itch better than Sam.

It was wrong—two Omegas doing this to each other—but they were already brothers, so there was no point in pretending they weren't already going to Hell.

They started young, after their shared heats started getting the best of them. It was just a way to let off steam and satiate the Omega in them both. But more importantly, it was safe. An Omega hunter was more of a means of suicide than a profession. This way they could get their heats out of the way at the same time and not take that vulnerability onto the job, or risk their lives with a new Alpha in every town. It was practical.

But that wasn't the real reason they were doing it. They were now full grown, and Dean craved each and every one of their shared heats. He could tell Sam did, too. There was nothing practical about the way Dean craved his brother's slick between his own legs, or the way Sam knew every inch and curve of Dean's body like it were his own. And this time, in a motel outside of Chicago, was no different.

Dean was tied in intricate knots with his arms folded behind his back. His thighs were spread, and they got further apart with every second. He could move his hips, but there was no point. Sam stopped milking him every time he did.

It was torture—those long, powerful fingers slowly kneading into his prostate, pushing more precum out of him than Dean thought was humanly possible. Dean didn't produce as much slick as he used to, but Sam still managed to make Dean soak himself.

Dean was a trembling mess, and Sam's forearm was coated in Dean's slick. Dean could smell Sam's too, but somehow Sam was still in control of himself. It was like a superpower—he could always ignore his own needs in a way that Dean never could—and right now Sam's needs were being ignored in favor of Dean's prostate.

One perfect press had Dean strain and buck hungrily, dribbling precum onto the floor. Sam stopped and Dean groaned.

"Fuck, Sam…" Dean gritted his teeth and forced his shaking hips still. He could hear Sam's smile. He could feel it against the lobe of his ear. He could smell his Omega scent, more pungent than ever. It was almost identical to Dean's but it was just a bit cooler; a bit more subtle yet heady—like a fragrant flower about to bud.

"Just breathe," Sam said.

Dean took a deep breath, and then Sam pressed it right out of him again with another knead to his prostate. Dean groaned and even more precum dribbled onto the floor. His knees were wet from kneeling in his own slick. He didn't know how much more could take, yet he didn't want it to end. He knew Sam was edging him, milking him; he knew his endurance for this kind of thing was crap, but it scratched that itch so perfectly that Dean never wanted it to stop. He wanted to be bred with those goddamned fingers.

When Sam finally removed his hand, Dean knew he was getting the knot. It was a new one, and it had immediately become Dean's favorite. Sam had figured that out embarrassingly quickly. If he used it on him now, Dean was sure he’d lose his mind.

"Sam, Sammy…" Dean panted, not sure if he was begging for it or against it.

Either way, he could feel himself pulsing with anticipation. When Sam pressed the silicon toy against Dean's gaping, dripping hole, his body swallowed it up with shameless greed.

Dean moaned while Sam kissed his ear, whispering words of encouragement. His voice was raspy with lust, and it made Dean's head spin while his ear drum danced away, spreading goosebumps down his neck.

The dildo gradually widened, spreading Dean open, until he felt the knot press against his hole. Sam barely had to work to get it in. It was big enough to feel real, but small enough to be inserted with proper preparation—and Dean had had an hour's worth.

When the knot finally slipped in, Dean's head fell back against Sam's shoulder, his mouth open in a silent groan. Sam kissed him slowly, working the knot into Dean's body until it found its mark. Sam nestled the widest part right against Dean's prostate and swallowed Dean’s resulting moan.

Dean couldn't believe how well Sam knew his body. The knot pressed against Dean's pleasure spot, providing a constant, overwhelming high from which there was no escape. Dean couldn't help it now. Even the slightest breath contracted around the knot. He bucked his hips, precum dripping steadily onto the floor, but found no relief.

Sam was smiling again. Dean wanted to bite it off him. But to Dean's immense relief, Sam got up and moved around to Dean's front.

Dean loved it when Sam dominated him like this. He loved it when Sam tormented him; when he wound him up like a toy and then let him go.

Sam leaned back in front of Dean, and Dean could finally see him properly. He could tell Sam had been getting off on Dean's torture as much as Dean. Sam was drenched with his own slick and his pupils were blown. Still, he had that look of absolute control—of satisfaction—and it made Dean want to fuck him senseless. Luckily, that was exactly what Sam had in mind.

Sam lifted his hips off the floor and positioned Dean's throbbing cock at his entrance. Sam's heat was overwhelming—like a physical touch—and Dean didn't hesitate to take advantage. He was still tied up and at Sam's mercy, but he could move his hips, and when his cock was finally swallowed up by Sam's warm, wet heat, Dean's hips bucked of their own accord. Sam shuddered, then dropped his head back and moaned.

Sam held his hips up and let Dean fuck him in his bonds, taking out all of his pent up arousal and aggression from the last hour of torture. Dean couldn't have stopped if he wanted to. Luckily, Sam loved his brother’s retaliation. Dean watched as Sam mouthed words of encouragement while Dean ravaged his insides. He brought his hand up and began stroking his cock. Dean was like his doll—his sex toy. Dean didn't have a knot but Sam didn't need it. Dean's thighs were coated in Sam's slick as pleasure swirled in him like a torrent, making Sam arch his back and groan in bliss.

Meanwhile, the knot in Dean was pushing his ecstasy dangerously high. He grunted and groaned, trembling as every tiny motion sent him into spirals of ecstasy.

It didn't take long for Sam's remaining self control to fall apart. He began rolling his hips, riding Dean's cock from where he lay on his back. Sam swore and tossed his head, and Dean could hardly breathe for the pleasure of it all, let alone the sight of Sam completely undone.

"Sammy, Sammy…" Dean warned. The knot in his ass was too much. Sam's naked body writhing on his cock, completely lost in the pleasure—it was all too much. Dean could feel an orgasm rising up from his prostate and swirling in his cock and balls.

Sam knew that warning, but he didn't stop. He rolled his body into Dean's hips and Dean groaned and seized up, clenching uncontrollably on the knot. He came into Sam's body with a heartfelt groan.

Sam's expression opened up and he stopped touching himself. Dean's gasps and moans sent Sam tumbling over the edge before Dean had even finished. Sam’s body shivered from head to toe and he came on his stomach in spurts, pumped out of him by Dean's cock.

Dean groaned, convulsing around the knot while Sam convulsed around him. His eyes begged to close, but he refused to miss out on watching Sam's orgasm. He'd trade all the busty Asian beauties in the world for that sight.

Sam looked like he'd just run a marathon. He collapsed on the ground and closed his eyes, his chest heaving. Dean hung there in his ropes, panting and staring through glassy eyes as they both finally lay still.

After only a few moments Dean muttered, "Sam," and Sam came alive again. He reached down and found the knot and removed it from Dean's ass with surprising gentleness, given how dazed Sam looked.

Dean felt empty, but relieved. His body was ringing with satisfaction. He could feel it circulating in him with every heartbeat, and he could see mirrored on in Sam's face.

Still groggy, Sam began untying him. It was such a practiced motion than Sam could have done it in his sleep. Although he looked like he wanted nothing more than to do just that, he helped Dean down and eased him onto the floor. Dean's limbs felt like lead, and yet he feared he might float away if Sam let go. Sam pulled Dean into an embrace and laid down with him, anchoring him to Earth.

They laid like that for what felt like another hour, Sam gently rubbing Dean's arm and breathing against his lips. Dean might never admit it, but he enjoyed that as much as the sex. Hell, maybe more.

Finally, Sam spoke. "You good?"

Dean smiled at the satisfaction in Sam's voice. "Oh yeah."

"Me too." Sam smiled back at him.

Sam pressed a slow, lingering kiss to Dean's lips, breathing in that familiar scent. Together they got up and made their way to bed for what would be the best night’s sleep of the month.

Dean knew it was unusual for two Omegas to do this, but if there was anything in the world he believed in, it was that other Omegas were missing out. Dean wouldn't have traded Sam for any Alpha in the world.


End file.
